


Ripping Away the Veil

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Banter, Character Development, Drama, Other, Slurs, Torment, Verbal Abuse, bad language, friends - Freeform, hinting at possible character futures, picking a verbal fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Some people say tough friends last longer. They usually forget that tough friends can also leave scars. Iron Maiden's old friend Shadow Veil crashed in one day with White Knight. While White Knight distracted everyone else Shadow Veil rips apart the veil covering how bad he thinks Iron Maiden is and how much of it All Might's fault.





	Ripping Away the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow Veil has the ability to manifest a shadow by feeding on people's fear. So he can read their fears. He has known Iron Maiden since school and she actually taught him to verbal joust. She taught him how to read things. He still comes to her with problems from his powers. He doesn't approve of how she does things because of the emotional risks but he wants to take care of her when possible. Even if that means the other people in her life might not like him; as long as she's in a healthy relationship.

The stage was set. Everyone was watching Iron Maiden spar playfully and easily with White Knight. Shadow Veil had already been saved from his own power but showed it rage manifesting Iron Maiden’s fear. He slipped a veil off Toshinori’s fear by revealing he figured it he was All Might. While he eased him by confirming he would not tell others something about Shadow Veil still put All Might on edge. Now was the perfect moment to play his part. 

“She’s perfect, don’t you agree?” Shadow Veil interjected in the silence as everyone enjoyed the match.

“Yes,” slipped out of Toshinori’s mouth before he realized. “I mean as what?” he rambling quickly trying to cover his mistake. 

“As the next great crime lord,” Shadow Veil said keeping his eyes on the screen.

Just as he thought everyone began screaming. ‘What?’ ‘No.’ ‘Never!’ ‘Iron Maiden would never..’ were shouted. Once he heard the small silence after never he jumped back in. 

“Hesitate once she’s made her choice,” Shadow Veil interjected with a shrug. He turned his gaze toward Toshinori. “And you know it would be her choice; that is why you would never truly to be able to save her. In fact you are probably the final reason we’d lose her at all,” he said while softly pushing on Toshinori’s chest. It barely took a hand push to cause Toshinori to fall back into a chair. 

Eraserhead took a step forward. “What are you talking about?” Eraserhead demanded for him with his glare. Present Mic and Midnight caught the intense reaction and tried to prepare themselves. 

“Oh just how perfectly ripe she is for plucking,” Shadow Veil taunts as he turns his attention back to the screen. “You see Iron Maiden kept her hero ranking low, staying out of the spotlight most of her ‘heroic’ life. But she did in all practically control Devil’s Dock criminal world,” he teased. 

“What,” Toshinori snipped as he tried to lean forward in the chair. 

“Oh you thought the criminals were afraid of you or heroes in general. No my dear sweet ignorant hero,” Shadow Veil began slipping Toshinori’s chair closer. The sudden movement caused Toshinori to fall backwards. “Everyone who wants to know will you know. And that deary is what she said when people get close to finding out her ‘dirty little secret’. That her quirk allows her to control more than her hair and her reach is far greater than most would guess,” Shadow Veil taunted past phrases he knew Iron Maiden told people. He watched Toshinori freeze in his seat. 

Shadow Veil smiled with all intention of being menacing. “She hardly ever actually arrested anyone. She simply delayed or exhausted them till police showed up. But she always showed up and every true criminal knew that. When she walked in, you were not walking out. Even if you did walk out of prison she would be the first person you saw just to remind you that she is watching. Those who finally got it moved out of Devil’s Dock causing its crime rate to decline and stabilize almost magically somehow,” Shadow Veil waved his arms sarcastically playing up each keynote. “Not that it would stop Iron Maiden. She checked on the criminals wherever they moved and I’m beating each one of them knows it. Growing her reach far beyond that little city,” Shadow Veil taunted. 

He scanned over to the room quickly to make sure people were still watching him. He kicked Toshinori’s chair away. “Until the day a giant shining tree trunk of a man showed up and undid it all. Who would believe that a woman could be cruel if she was the lover of the world’s greatest hero, she must be truly good too. Well there went that control thanks to you,” Shadow Veil let the bitterness drip from his voice. He gave the sentiment a moment to settle before putting his hand on hip and renewing his scary smile. “But no, leave it to her to turn it around in a different way. She used you as a cover while she trained; strengthening the hidden power that people already feared because none would dare touch All Might’s sex toy,” he emphasized the final statement. He caught Toshinori’s eye twitch. “Or at least the stupid ones wouldn’t. That gave her time to build up a different strength, which you probably helped with. And the rumor mill loves it. A woman crafted by All Might to be his perfect compliment. His perfect play thing,” he drew out. 

“No.”

“The sweet tiny thing he hides behind him for no one to see,” Shadow Veil taunted.

“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” Toshinori finally screamed as he stood up. “She’s not!” he began again after trying to regain his composure. 

“She’s not what?” Shadow Veil finally broke the silence caused by Toshinori’s outburst. “She’s not the one who dead lifted an island out of the sea? She’s not the one who catches planes that are falling from the sky? She’s not the one who put the number two hero through his paces and barely came out with a singe mark?” Shadow Veil listed off. Toshinori’s hands dropped as his eyes widened. Everything he thought Iron Maiden and he kept secret all these years was listed like common knowledge. “Yeah. The rumor mill love catching on to what she is doing while hiding in that massive shadow of your’s,” he added.

Shadow Veil came up to make sure he was directly under Toshinori’s chin and right in front of his view. “Did you know when that corrupt mayor kicked her out of Devil’s Dock a bunch of murders and thieves ran back in? They did a massive crime wave she was not allowed to help with,” Shadow Veil stated as deadpan as possible. Toshinori’s shoulders tightened as the thought entered him. “That little vampire barely got things under control with those new heroes help but I wonder how many of those people killed or hurt were ones that you knew? I guess you weren’t going to save them either,” he ended on a lower volume. 

“Enough! I don’t have to listen to this,” Toshinori said before heading toward the door.

“Or do you just not want to hear it? Probably because it’s true,” Shadow Veil teased

“It is not!”

“Than answer me this, All Might,” Shadow Veil drug out his hero. “Who acknowledges her?”

“I do.” 

“No you don’t,” Shadow Veil cut in quickly. “In the few minutes I’ve seen you two together you’ve done nothing but worry over her or question her every action. You didn’t even trust her when she said she fine. You do not believe in her.”

“I.. I,” Toshinori began trying to recall what he did. 

“It is even worse as All Might. You hide her; almost denying any connection to the point where you downplayed any accomplishment she did. You did a wonderful job at destroying her self esteem,” Shadow Veil continued his assault. 

“No. I didn’t mean,” Toshinori barely managed. 

Shadow Veil stepped closer. “But the criminals knew the truth regardless of what you said. She was getting stronger hiding behind you and they saw it. She was becoming a threat that had to be destroyed,” he explained. “Taking her Devil’s Dock should have shaken her or at least knocked out her mental foundation. Corroding away whatever you two had probably would take some work, unless they could make you do it. Iron Maiden she sticks with it once it is decided, no matter what. Finally popping that hero shell you so proudly built up, that safety net she was hiding behind, was the biggest bonus of all. How much did she blame herself for failing her lover?” he asked almost with a swagger in his step as he came closer. 

“How did you..,” Toshinori began asking as he came closer.

Shadow Veil smirked at the confirmation. “It is written all over her. But I guess you can’t see that either. The way Endeavor didn’t see her using him to strengthen her quirk either. The way she moved into being one of the heroes first called to a scene. Or how she deals with things before the press arrive but isn’t afraid of them anymore. Oh let me guess, you’re so proud that she talks to them now?” he taunted again. When Toshinori twitched Shadow Veil turned away. “How about how she uses them to build up other heroes? Giving the heroes publicity makes them want to work with her, giving her all the intel on what’s happening. You probably miss that even the villains are looking at her now. Less and less of them are calling her All Might’s bitch and just run away instead. Except for that one; he’s the one that is going to turn her,” Shadow Veil ended bringing his hand to his chin feigning curiosity. 

“What do you mean?” Present Mic asked. 

“It is not a well kept secret that she has power. The question is how much. But one villain was intrigued by her,” Shadow Veil suggested. 

“No.”

“Yep. Someone took her away while she was all alone and tested her. And you know what he said after a quick fight, a brutal kidnapping and shooting up a police station; You are truly impressive. Yes, the first person to acknowledge her in years was a villain,” Shadow Veil made sure the last sentence was the loudest. 

“No.” 

“Not her sexuality or ‘motherly’ qualities but her. The skills she spent years building finally got approval,” Shadow Veil brought up. He knew All Might was the one that gave her nickname Den Mother. It only made sense to guess that was something he found attractive. 

“That doesn’t mean she’s going to become a villain!” Present Mic interjected. 

“Who said anything about being a villain? She’s going to be the queen,” Shadow Veil corrected. 

“Why do you think that?” Eraserhead finally asked. 

“Because unlike most of society criminals have no problem following a woman, if she’s proven her worth,” Shadow Veil began. “Which we all know she can do in an instant,” he said with a snap of his fingers. “But all the seeds are there for a lovely transformation. The villains that already fear her have their own territories, her dreams were crushed, her heart was crushed, her life proven useless now and she’s been ripped apart from her family or any support system,” he pointed out every weakness. “They already respect her. How much of push do you think she’ll need before she turns to someone who truly acknowledges her? Before she needs someone to tell her she can do something? Before someone offers her the chance to run free and stop living in someone else’s shadow? And knowing her it would probably be that villain who tried to kill her because ‘at least they saw me’,” Shadow Veil ends with confidence.

The room fell silent. 

“No.. no its not like that. Grizzy is fine! She’s strong!” Toshinori said as he transformed into All Might as he barely managed the shattered sentence. 

“True. But its not like strength ever hides weakness. Right hero?” Shadow Veil continued his unwavering tormented. All Might began to walk to the door. “And you know that villain, is probably going to doing it just for kicks because who wouldn’t want to watch a shining star fall?” he added. 

All Might slammed the door shut behind. “You are a very cruel person!” Midnight began. Present Mic and the other teachers chimed in. 

“Maybe. But the real question is why isn’t he saying anything?” Shadow Veil pointed at Eraserhead. 

“Eraser?” Present Mic wondered. Eraserhead turned his head. 

“Ah. Someone here did see the truth. To bad it looks like you didn’t even bother saving her,” Shadow Veil said before leaving. 

All Might ran down the hallways, Eraserhead clenched his fist, and Shadow Veil snickered while rubbing his neck as he makes way to his friend. “This is all I can do my dear. I hope you survive it.”


End file.
